Cat and Mouse
by incompertus
Summary: Jim Moriarty was bored with all the ordinary people that was until he found someone who might be worthy of a little game. preSherlock timeline Moriarty/OC
1. For your entertainment

**I don't own Sherlock or Moriarty. I only own my OCs. Hope you enjoy this one.**

Did everything you asked but your 'flawless plan' backfired. – AT

The man raised an eyebrow after reading the message. It's one of the hundreds of messages he received a day asking for his help in his _area of expertise_ only this one was asking help because his plan hadn't worked out as it should be. But how? Those thieves weren't that much of an idiot nor an amateur and if they did everything he asked correctly, their plan would have been successful.

He opened the television changing from one station to another thinking that the heist the thieves has failed to pull off would be there and there it was. It was one of those local news channels and behind the reporter was the Louvre and several police cars. According to the news, three men were caught in the act of stealing a few prized jewelry in the possession of the museum. The man knew better, there were four men.

In the morning, Jim was curious to know how his plan backfired. It was flawless or at least he thinks it was which was already good assumption. He read the newspaper given to him reading the part about the thieves at the Louvre. This time there was an additional information saying that there was another thief aside from them. Portrait of Lisa Gherardini aka the Mona Lisa was gone and so was the necklace and earrings of the Empress Marie- Loiuse. There was a message left by the thief saying : 'Better three hours too soon than a minute too late.'

He was annoyed but finds himself more amused. _Quoting Shakespeare now are we_? He thought with a grin on his face. His plans shouldn't be messed with but a thief did it. It was no question that it was done by a professional and the fact that the thief had been getting in his way for quite sometime fascinates him.

It has been the fourth time this thief known to the authorities as the _fox _became a hindrance to his plans, the thief who was keen on leaving them a warning and leaving messages after the heist. Despite to the precautions they all took, the thief always succeeded. Fox wasn't an idiot to warn the museums or whoever was going to be the target. He knew better, he wasn't the only one getting bored.

"Shoot the thief. Don't want things to get messy." He ordered the man standing on the corner and left to fulfill his command. His client would probably reveal the name Moriarty and he can't afford that. Looking into the bright side, Jim found his trip interesting than expected. He wasn't the only one who was getting bored, perhaps he just found a playmate

-xxx-

With his connection, it was easy for him to do a tiny bit of research and location about the thief. He came with the conclusion that the thief hasn't left the country. If there's anything he was certain, the thief was out for a game with the authorities.

He was alone sitting on a café watching every ordinary person passed by. How tedious it was watching them. On his way back to his hotel room, it has come to his attention that someone was following him.

"Honey!" A woman yelled, adding to the noise of the crowd around the place.

The moment someone touched his arm, he turns his head to see who was the owner of the hand to see a brunette with blue eyes. Taking a quick look at her, it almost passed him that the girl was on a _business_ because she _made_ herself looked like a tourist.

She had a tourist map with her along with a book made for tourists in France, dresses like someone who would be on a vacation from the recently bought clothes for this occasion, her open-faced bag clearly made to travel easier and the camera dangling on her neck.

"There's a man following me and I thought he'd leave me alone if he saw me with someone. I'm so sorry to bother you mister." She said in a desperate whisper before snaking an arm around his. _An American_.

Looking to the nearest mirror, he glanced at it to see the man not far from them who was staring at them intently._ So she was telling the truth_.

"He's my ex turned stalker. I really don't want to you to be involved but I have no choice." She explained to him. "I'm Michelle."

The woman sounded desperate enough but the world's only consulting criminal doubted it. He could be anyone he wanted and blend easily in a crowd. The woman may have a similar talent like him. "Jim."

"Thank you very much Jim."

"Shouldn't you call the police?"

"Filed a restraining order back in the States and here he is." She laughed without humor.

Jim was led by Michelle as they both walked together in a fast pace. He was busy reading the woman. Too busy to notice how long they've walked together and that they were hidden in an alley.

"I think we lost him already." Michelle panted after glancing at the street.

"Are you sure?" Jim acted to be concerned while he tried to predict what was about to happen next with the woman.

Michelle nodded her head with a smile. "You just saved my life!"

"It's my pleasure." He said trying to be in a _friendly_ persona.

"Are you off to somewhere?"

Planning a few crimes in advance? There was nothing interesting to do for the day. "Nah.."

"Then you're in for a treat and no I won't take no for an answer. There's a coffee shop not far from here that serves French food worth dying for!"

Before Moriarty could react, Michelle grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the crowded streets. True to her words, Michelle brought Jim into a coffee shop. The coffee was cheap and Jim knew it but unfortunately, he had to be in his _role, _whining about it would be no help.

It was Michelle who started their conversation. She told the consulting criminal her life as a secretary, how she grew up in New York as the youngest child of three children, her dreams of owning a chateau in Paris someday and the reason why she visited the famous city of Love in the first place.

"Wow. The whole conversation's just about me." Michelle nervously giggled.

"Don't worry. It was entertaining."

"Since you know a lot about me now why don't you tell something about yourself? Anything you're comfortable to share."

Jim looked at the woman, his eyes twinkling in curiosity. At first glance, one might say she's just ordinary. Just like the people passing by the window, living their ordinary boring life. But she's not. The way she told her life story was almost similar to a biographical information. It was anything but intimate.

"It's a secret." He grinned as he sipped his coffee shortly, not breaking eye contact.

"That's unfair."

"Guess it then."

Michelle scanned Jim from head to toe. _Judging from the way he dresses,he looks like someone on a vacation but he doesn't exactly look like on a complete vacation. Perhaps he was here in a business but he took the liberty to explore the city? The kind of business that doesn't need physical contact. What could that be? Top manager maybe? It must be something that focuses with planning. He certainly wasn't alone because if he was, he could have brought a bag with him just like any other tourist instead he only got his phone in his left pocket. He's not with a girlfriend probably a male friend or colleague since a girl wouldn't carry stuff for a guy_. _"_You're a businessman and single." Michelle shrugged. _You're a single busy businessman here for vacation but somehow job gets in the way to be exact_, the woman thought.

"How did you know?" Jim leaned towards her.

"Between the two of us. I'm a psychic." Michelle whispered the last part.

Jim laughed. "Tell me more about me then."

A lie after another, it was how the entire conversation went on. To be honest, Michelle didn't enjoy Jim's company and his story about having a small business in Ireland. It fascinates her how a man could be satisfied that easily. Is she the only who gets bored? Apparently, her demeanor would have changed if she knew who he really was. She was lost in her own thoughts while pretending to listen to Jim that could have sworn it has been a year before the man who was following her earlier was gone. Flirting with Jim was the best option for her to get off of the list.

She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my God! I took so much of your time." _Not really_.

Michelle paid for their food and drinks, ending their time at the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry if I kept you long."

"I had fun."

"I should get going."

"Actually, it's only reasonable for me to see you get into your hotel safely. Who knows if that ex of yours is still following you?"

"I think-"

"Pleeeeeease?" It would have been a lie if Michelle didn't find him cute.

_Dammit_. "Fine but you'll stay in the cab. I know you're a good guy but a girl couldn't be more careful, right?"

"That's alright with me."

He hailed a taxi and it only took them a few minutes before reaching her hotel.

"I've enjoyed this."Michelle looked at Jim before leaving the taxi.

"Me too." Something about his response made her almost feel guilty but then again, he wasn't the first person she had to use for her schemes.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheeks to Jim's dismay before heading to the hotel.

-xxx-

Heading to the hotel, Michelle quickly went to the fire exit so that she could finally go and rest for the day. After leaving the hotel, she walked on her way to her real hotel which wasn't far from where she is. It wasn't an extraordinary day nor was it boring. Buying a cheap coffee for someone was surely not in her plans.

It was already dark when she reached her room. She pours herself a glass of wine before opening the television to watch the news. The news mostly contains about the robbery at the Louvre and she felt proud of herself. Four men against one woman? It has been a bit of a challenge but it was the kind of game she has been playing for years. Then the news shifted to the man who was shot by an unknown suspect. The face of the victim appeared and it turns out, it was one of the thieves but the news only named him as an innocent civilian.

She emptied her glass and settled the glass down on a table. Nope, she wasn't affected by his death but his death led her to the conclusion that it wasn't only his little group who knew about the heist. There was no such thing as coincidence. _Someone doesn't want to be involved_.

-xxx-

Jim found himself amused by the woman. He even doubts that Michelle was really her name. It was amazing how natural she was at lying and the fact that she had used him didn't escape his mind. His act was bought by her and the thought that they were playing both games with one another made him less bored. Michelle may not know it but she wasn't the only one playing games with him.

A snap of his fingers would all it takes him to get actual information about her and with all of his connections it wouldn't be hard. He closed his eyes as he lay on the bed, knowing that the cat got all the time in the world to play a game with a little mouse before killing it.

**Did you guys like it? Please review **


	2. I promise, I'll be kind

**Here's another one. I only own the female OC and other characters you aren't familiar with. I don't own the play mentioned in this chapter. Just a warning, this story would not involve a lovey dovey kind of Moriarty since I don't think a psychopath is able to or maintain a healthy relationship at all. Please let me know what you think so far. I'm open to constructive criticism.**

People were around the area, eating their lunch with a satisfied look on their faces except to the man sitting on the corner of a diner alone. He was wearing an expensive suit and the briefcase along with him could tell that he was one of those people who got a white collar job. Francois Gaston kept glancing at his watch followed by glancing around the place. It has been what he was doing since he came there and the habit he was developing, stopped when a woman with big dark eye glasses sat on the vacant seat across him.

"Désolé si je suis en retard. "The woman sighed. Just as she made herself comfortable, she focused her attention to the man next to him before laying her hand on the air with her palms flat.

Francois wasn't certain about the situation he was in. It has taken him by surprise when he received the email and the instant he knew what the message was all about, he knew he had to do what he needed to do.

"Ainsi où est-il ?"

Studying the woman before him, he took a deep breath before handing the woman an envelope hidden inside his briefcase with a heavy heart.

The woman looked at the envelope skeptically then to Francois. "Merci."

The woman left shortly after the man left in a hurry without him noticing a man tailing him. A task after the other, that was what she has been doing as soon as she set foot in Paris. She doubted she could rest for a day with all the work she has to do. And so she was on her way to somewhere, an envelope was occupying her left hand as she walks the street alone.

Her phone rang unexpectedly and her ringtone allowed her to know who was the person calling her. A sly smile appeared on her lips before answering the phone.

"Your highness?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm which the caller didn't fail to notice.

"Where are you?"

"Working. I suppose you're doing the same."

"Yes, I am."

The silence was enough proof that the call was anything but pleasantries. "Now why did you call?" She asked bluntly.

The man almost forgot that the woman he was talking to was not the one for pleasantries and preferred things to be straight to the point."I've heard that it's a bit jittery around there."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Don't be so sure."

"I'm invincible." She replied while standing on the corner of the street waiting for a taxi. She had always assured herself that she wasn't being arrogant but rather confident with her specific set of skills. There's a difference between the two, right?

The man on the other line was silent, knowing that arguing with her would just cause distress and annoyance in his part. All she heard was a long heavy sigh before the line was disconnected.

"Later." She said as if the man would hear her. The woman shoves the phone in her pocket and glanced at her watch. To say that the schedule she has set for herself was hectic was an understatement. Precision in her job was important, every detail no matter how small it is must be precise.

A taxi came by, she didn't waste the opportunity and got inside for her to follow the schedule. If there's anything she could be proud of aside from being a good _collector of pretty things_, she kept true to her words. A promise that she has made before she even reached Paris was everything to her and she would do anything in order to do it.

-xxx-

Just as expected, Michelle wasn't really Michelle after all. The records show him nothing nor his vast sources which he found amusing. _Looks like the little mouse can really play with me_, Jim thought. He might have met or encountered her once being the only consulting criminal around the world since he was certain that Michelle or whatever her real identity was anything but innocent.

It would be a lie if he would say that she looks like a Goddess. If he was looking for someone drop-dead gorgeous, he could easily have his way but that wasn't his problem at the moment. Truth be told, she looked ordinary, blended with those ordinary people with that meek façade she has played on him not knowing he was doing the same. But could it be that she knew he was only pretending? That would even excite Jim more if she does. He was all in for the game, hoping that she could provide him an entertainment that he was yearning for that would set him free from boredom.

His car passes the busy streets of Paris, he gazed on the streets to find the usual stuff. It annoys him none stop how satisfied those people were and how predictable they all were. Remembering the bloody thief who was sabotaging his plans, intentional or not, the thief must be found. Reputation was important in his line of work. His train of thought was disturbed by the sound of his text alert. He frowned expecting that it was from work again, just some people seeking help but his frown vanished the instant he saw the message.

Spotted at Palais Garnier - SM

_Palais Garnier_? He searched for information on his phone. A grin crept on his face as he continued clicking on his phone and found the information he needed. _Bingo_!

-xxx-

She was lying on the cold ground or rather a stage while covered with a luxurious set of clothes that suits for a queen in the 1800s with the murmuring of a few people. After hearing the stage curtain being pulled close, Evangelin opened her eyes and immediately went to the back stage along with a couple of actors.

Playing the role of Queen Marie Caroline was easy with her years of experiences in the world of theatre. Not that she was really good but she was good enough to pass for a minor character. It was the role she was aiming to have since that role would not consume most of her time unlike the other characters in the play. She was thankful that she got the part which made her real purpose in France harder to uncover. It was the perfect plan.

She felt indifferent starring in a play at the famous Opera House or the fact that several audiences were already watching them perform La Tosca for their Open Dress rehearsal. To be honest, being a theatre actress seemed to be a good job, keeping her occupied when there was nothing out there that would be worth her attention.

The rehearsal finally came to an end, Evangelin was exhausted with all the walking she had been doing since she woke up and it won't be long before she could rest for a short while in her room. She opened her phone to find two messages.

Looks like you've pissed someone off with your recent activity. – T

It wasn't the first time she managed to piss someone off by her stunts. She rolled her eyes before proceeding to the next message from the same recipient.

Moriarty's looking for you – T

Can't find me. You don't even know who I really am. – F

She sent the message and quickly got herself a response.

Moriarty's different. If Moriarty finds you, you better be dead. - T

She froze in the middle of the street before returning her phone inside her bag slowly. Her direct source could never be wrong, has never been wrong.

Moriarty was the one responsible for the most things happening in the underground world of criminals. Who is Moriarty? What does he look like? Where is he? What are his next plans? Nobody seems to know the answer to those questions. From what she heard, Moriarty only sends messages and on rare occasions, a call. Moriarty is just a name with no face. It would be the hardest thing, facing an enemy without having any knowledge you can use against him.

Despite trying to seem calm about it, having to deal with a criminal mastermind would be a big trouble and a hindrance to her plans. Trying to rationalize the situation, Evangelin thought of a possibility that criminals might have overestimated Moriarty's ability but then again what if Moriarty was as scary as she has been told?

She almost fell on the floor as something hard hit her. She was too occupied with thinking that she failed to see someone coming on her way. An arm caught her at the waist which was the reason she didn't fall on her bum and before embarrassing herself any further, she stood straight and fixed herself.

"You alright?" The voice made her looked up to the man who helped her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Jim?"

**I only use online French translation, sorry if there's any mistake.**

**Désolé si je suis en retard - Sorry if I'm late**

**Ainsi où est-il ? - So where it is?**

**Merci – Thank you**


End file.
